


Really?!

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 18th: Really?! - 200 words - Villain is wearing/doing/using something very unexpected when Hero encounters them.
Relationships: Nappa & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 4





	Really?!

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Vegeta is a child

The young Saiyan prince stormed through the curved halls of Frieza’s base, a furious scowl seated comfortably on his features. Nappa, his bodyguard or teammate or only remaining subject (the classification was not quite clear anymore), followed behind him. 

Frieza wanted to see them for some mission or some stupid thing. Vegeta didn’t really care anymore. He had lost his home and his family and his people. All he wanted now was to bide his time until he could get revenge. 

As such he did not bother knocking before slamming a fist into the button that controlled the door. It whooshed up and Vegeta’s mouth dropped open.

Frieza was standing in front of the domed window, trying to balance an enormous crown on his small, horned head. Dodoria was standing beside him, his huge pink hands delicately holding the crown straight.

“Lord Frieza?” Nappa asked uncertainly.

Frieza let out a scream and ducked away from the crown.

“I wasn’t wearing father’s crown! You were wearing father’s crown!”

Vegeta started to laugh, hunching forward and holding his sides, as Nappa nodded and smiled and grabbed the young prince to escort him from the room. “We’ll come back later, Lord Frieza…”


End file.
